Intentos fallidos
by Alice Zange
Summary: Casualidad. Esa simple palabra que esconde muchas cosas tras de sí. En ocasiones me pregunto si las cosas ocurren gracias a ella, es decir ¿Fue casualidad la culpable de que lo conociera? Si es así, entonces le debo más de lo que creía. [FrUK]
1. Chapter 1

Pareja: Francia x Inglaterra (Francis / Arthur), Escocia x Inglaterra (Scott / Arthur) Unilateral.

Advertencias: Nada en especial. Uso de nombres humanos, relación chico x chico (Yaoi).

Notas: Ni los personajes, ni Hetalia me pertencen; son obra de Himaruya-sensei, yo solo los utilizo para mis fines yaoistas.

* * *

**Intentos fallidos.**

* * *

_Casualidad. Esa simple palabra que esconde muchas cosas tras de sí. En ocasiones me pregunto si las cosas ocurren gracias a ella, es decir ¿Fue casualidad la culpable de que lo conociera? Si es así, entonces le debo más de lo que creía. _

_Muchas personas no creen en la casualidad, piensan que todo lo que sucede es en orden aleatorio. Sin embargo, no pude evitar pensar en la casualidad cuando lo vi. Aunque si les soy sincero, y sonará algo cursi, más que casualidad pensé que era obra del destino. Cuando lo vi, despejando en ese instante mis pensamientos sobre la casualidad, me hice varias preguntas a mí mismo: ¿Es malo enamorarse a simple vista? ¿El destino lo colocó en mi camino? ¿Tendré alguna oportunidad?_

_Admito haberme sentido desorientado, perdido e incluso extraño. Era como tener mariposas en el estómago, pero no como las colegialas lo describían, era peor; como si las mariposas en mi interior estuvieran ansiosas en salir cada tanto que lo miraba._

_Nuestra historia fue algo turbia, llena de romance al principio, drama de intermedio y un buen final, que me costó mucho lograr. Estoy feliz de que esos malos momentos pasaran y de que ahora estemos juntos, escribiendo un nuevo capítulo de nuestra vida en pareja. _

_Sin embargo, me gusta recordar como todo comenzó. . . _

Era un domingo, llovía y acababa de entregar un borrador de mi trabajo a Roderich, el cual es mi tacaño editor. Soy escritor, varios de mis libros ha sido de gran éxito, sin embargo últimamente me han presionado en demasía para que escriba y he de decir que no soy tan bueno escribiendo cuando me presionan.

La lluvia arreció, no portaba paraguas conmigo y empecé a correr por las abarrotadas y monótonas calles de Londres.

-"Bendito el día en que acepté trabajar en Londres"- Pensé y mis ojos brillaron al divisar una cafetería- "Bien dicen que peor es nada"

Y pensando eso se me dirigí rápidamente a dicha cafetería. Era un lugar muy acogedor, lleno de mesas, personas conversando, sonriendo y disfrutando el buen ambiente, el olor de pan y miel, crema y glaseado. Me senté en una mesa de dos puestos la cual estaba pegada a la venta, por suerte no me había mojado mucho. Saqué mi celular de mi bolso, que por suerte tampoco se había mojado mucho, y llamé a Antonio para decirle que llegaría a casa un poco tarde. Sonreí y de pronto sentí que me llamaban.

-Buenas tardes Francis, ¿Puedo tomar tu orden? –Dijo una chica de cabello castaño y gran sonrisa, a la que reconocí como Elizabeta, una vieja amiga mía. Le sonreí de vuelta y señalé un platillo del menú.

-Solo quiero unas magdalenas y un cappuccino- Dije y Elizabeta lo anotó en una libreta.

-Bien... ¿No deseas nada más? –Dijo amable y sonrió, para luego retirarse, cuando negué con mi cabeza.

-_Oye, oye, ¿Lo has escuchado?- No, ¿Qué cosa? –Dicen que han llegado a Londres los herederos de Allastor Kirkland -¡¿Qué?!- Como lo escuchas y al parecer ya se instalaron en la mansión- Vaya… Eso sí que es una noticia-. _

No pude evitar escuchar la conversación que entablaban dos jóvenes, que calculé tenían veinte años, fruncí el ceño algo confundido. ¿Allastor Kirkland? Ese nombre me sonaba de algo, pero no podía recordar de que.

-Aquí tienes Francis- Dijo la castaña mientras colocaba el pedido frente a mí.

-Elizabeta, ¿Quiénes son esos jóvenes de los que todos hablan- Pregunté, algo me decía que ella sabía quiénes eran.

Observo atento como la joven castaña se sorprende por la pregunta. Carraspea y se sienta frente a mí. Suspira y noto un poco de tristeza en sus ojos.

-Te refieres a Scott y Arthur Kirkland, hijos de Allastor Kirkland, ¿No es así?- Preguntó mirándome expectante, yo solo asentí.

-Bien… Te contaré. Hace diez años el hombre más adinerado en Londres era Allastor Kirkland, dicen que era sumamente guapo y una persona muy inteligente y calculadora. Era dueño de muchas industrias, entre ellas la editorial en donde trabajas. Muchos rumores rondaban acerca de él, ya que, su mansión además de ser la más grande era una de las más antiguas. Lo definían como una persona muy reservada, sin embargo muy apegado a sus hijos, el mayor Scott y el menor Arthur. Cierto día la esposa de Allastor falleció por un ataque al corazón, el dolor fue tan grande que él se volvió loco y un día, mientras sus hijos dormían, se suicidó. Los niños estaban devastados, Scott tenía catorce y Arthur diez. Con el dinero que les dejó su padre ellos se fueron a Escocia, sin embargo ellos volvieron. No sé bien los motivos por los que están aquí, simplemente regresaron y ahora todos los que conocen la historia están algo curiosos de saber las razones por las que regresaron.

La joven suspiró y me miró con una leve sonrisa. Siendo sincero la historia me pareció muy curiosa, sabía que Elizabeta estaba ocultando detalles importantes; sin embargo, no la presionaría. Cuando llegara a el apartamento le preguntaría a Antonio y a Gilbert, ya que ellos tienen más tiempo de estar en Londres que yo. Me levanté, nos despedimos y salí, al ver que la lluvia había cesado.

Suspiré y empecé a caminar, al revisar mi celular me di cuenta de que tenía cinco mensajes de voz y varios mensajes de texto.

-"De seguro es Gilbert diciendo que es asombroso"- Sonreí algo divertido ante ese pensamiento. Seguí caminando hasta que llegué a un área algo desconocida para mí –"Debe ser la parte más antigua de Londres"- Pensé y a lo lejos vi algo que hizo que el tiempo se detuviera.

Era un ángel, un ángel caído del cielo. Su cabello dorado brillaba con el sol del atardecer, sus ojos eran hermosos, eran de un verde tan puro que simplemente no lo podía explicar. Su piel blanca y nívea, tenía espesas cejas que, al contrario de quitarle atractivo, lo hacían ver más guapo. Era delgado, podía calcular que era más bajo que yo y su cabello estaba algo despeinado, dándole un aire travieso. Nuestras miradas se conectaron, azul y verde, cielo y pradera. Sentí mis mejillas calientes y justo cuando iba a acercarme a ése hermoso y angelical joven, un hombre de ceño fruncido y cabello color fuego tomó la mano de ése ángel y se lo llevó caminando. Me quedé parado, hipnotizado, con mis mejillas sonrojadas y una tonta sonrisa en mi rostro.

Cuando llegué al apartamento Gilbert y Antonio me preguntaron qué porque sonreía, solo los saludé y me dirigí a mi habitación. No podía quitar esa boba sonrisa de enamorado de mi rostro, era una absurdez pero deseaba ver de nuevo a ése ángel de dorados cabellos.

-"Espero verte mañana…"- Pensé y, aun sonriendo, me entregué a los brazos de Morfeo.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Yo… Lo siento. Espero que puedan perdonarme algún día –Dijo, un hombre alto de tez pálida y cabellos rubios, con tristeza. Sus ojos inundados de lágrimas y una pistola apuntando su sien. A pesar de estar llorando, sus ojos transmitían tranquilidad._

_Dos niños miraban al hombre, aterrados y expectantes a lo que pudiera suceder. Intentaron razonar con él, pero era demasiado tarde. El hombre sonrió por última vez y después solo se escuchó el sonoro, y trágico, ruido de un disparo."_

-¡Ahh! –Grité y me percaté de lo nervioso que me sentía. Jadeante, tembloroso y con temor. Era la misma pesadilla de todas las noches, durante diez años. Dolía recordar, dolía saber que no pudimos hacer nada, que nuestros intentos por evitar lo inevitable fueron inútiles; pero más que nada dolía volver al lugar donde nació ésa pesadilla. Sentí un sabor salado en mis labios y al tocar mi rostro me di cuenta de que estaba llorando, suspiré y me limpié.

-¡Little rabbit! –Escuché la voz frustrada de Scott, sonreí, esperando que llegara.

-No pasa nada idiot, estoy bien, sólo fue una pesadilla –Mentí. _Eso _era más que una pesadilla. Me negaba a mirarlo a los ojos, sabía que si lo hacía solo vería reproche en los ojos contrarios.

-Conejo mentiroso. Esa maldita pesadilla te aqueja desde hace diez años, sabes que no puedes ocultarme nada

-Lo sé, tal vez sí. . .

-¡Cállate! –Me gritó y no pude evitar sorprenderme- No fue tu culpa, él estaba más devastado que nosotros, por más que habláramos con él la decisión estaba tomada –Miré a Scott resoplar, no eran buenos recuerdos; entrecerré los ojos, sin saber que responder.

Siempre me había culpado de la muerte de mi padre, si yo no me pareciera tanto a mi madre eso no hubiera sucedido. Scott siempre me decía que no era mi culpa, que no escogí parecerme a ella, pero me dolía saber o pensar que tal vez por el gran parecido entre mi madre y yo, mi padre no resistió y recurrió al suicidio.

Salí de mis divagaciones y miré a Scott algo nervioso. Desde hacía un tiempo me empezaba a tratar sobreprotectoramente, era algo extraña esa actitud, más si provenía de alguien que diariamente me trataba de una manera muy arisca.

Scott se levantó y me sonrió, haciendo que me sorprendiera por segunda vez en la noche, chasqueó la lengua y salió presuroso de mi habitación. Suspiré algo frustrado, mañana empezaría mi martirio, regresaríamos al lugar en donde nací. Mi querida y a la vez maldita, Inglaterra.

* * *

El viaje fue incómodo, por no decir menos. Estaba acostumbrado a lo extravagante y pomposo, sin embargo habían cosas que me parecían innecesarias. Scott, que era muy caprichoso, había comprado un avión con el único propósito de llevarnos de Escocia a Inglaterra. Yo hubiera preferido irnos en un avión normal, sólo que él se negó. Además de eso; contrató ocho azafatas, cuatro para él y cuatro para mí, ordenó que nos sirvieran comida gourmet y exigió que nuestros lugares estuvieran tapizados con seda proveniente de China. Era demasiado exagerado, pero estaba acostumbrado. Ser una persona de grandes recursos económicos tenía sus ventajas, como asimismo, tenía sus desventajas.

Cuando llegamos me bajé presuroso, cerré los ojos y suspiré. A pesar de que aquel lugar me trajera malos recuerdos, no podía evitar sentirme feliz. ¡Londres es y será mi hogar! Me sentía vivo. Londres me parecía mágico, los olores que llegaban a mí eran hipnotizantes, los colores de la ciudad a lo lejos era sumamente atrayentes. Sentía esa atracción que sienten los insectos al ver la luz, sin embargo recordé que éstos al acercase demasiado morían. Volteé al escuchar como Scott discutía con alguien a través de su teléfono, después de unos minutos cerró la llamada y me miró inexpresivo.

-Arthur, necesitamos hablar –Dijo en un tono perezoso, cansino, sin ganas. Aun así me preocupe, esas dos palabras siempre atraían algo malo- No tengo mucho tiempo así que seré breve. Necesito que te hagas cargo de la editorial de nuestro padre, sé que siempre me he hecho cargo de todas las empresas pero a ti te gusta más la literatura que a mí y siendo sincero tengo mucho trabajo con las demás empresas –Scott sacó un cigarro de una cajita que había en su pantalón, lo encendió ansioso y me miró, mientras salían leves bocanadas de humo de su boca- En fin, ya le dije a Gilbert. Él será tu guardaespaldas, te llevará a donde desees y te recogerá, sólo tienes que mantener la editorial en orden. Tú sabes bien como es ese sistema, así que no será un gran problema –El humo que salía de la boca de Scott formaba leves círculos que se deshacían en el aire, asentí entendiendo e hice un ademán de despedida al verlo subir a un auto negro e irse. Suspiré, ahora sería el dueño de la editorial de mi padre.

-"_Lo mejor sería visitar el lugar" –_Pensé y me sobresalté al escuchar una voz a mis espaldas, haciendo que me girara.

-Buenos días señorito Arthur –Dijo un hombre algo alto, de ojos carmesí y cabello blanco. _Un albino, pensé- _Soy Gilbert Beilschmidt, su awesome guardaespaldas y chofer –Miré anonadado al hombre, sus palabras estaban llenas de egocentrismo y un poco de sarcasmo en ellas- El señor Scott me dijo que lo llevara a la editorial lo antes posible –Asentí, sin responderle nada y el albino de sonrisa ladeada me escoltó hacia una limusina.

La editorial Cheshire cat, que era como se llamaba, era mucho más grande de lo que yo esperaba. Era un edificio enorme, parecía muy vanguardista por fuera pero, al entrar, te dabas cuenta de que predominaba una combinación estética gótico-barroco. Sonreí, el estilo y la belleza del lugar me había encantado. Subí, siendo escoltado nuevamente por Gilbert, a mi oficina en el último piso. Después de una tediosa e informativa reunión en donde me presenté y les di a conocer a los supervisores, editores en jefe y demás personal administrativo sobre mis conocimientos literarios y líricos. Además les dije a todos que podían confiar en mi como dueño, también mencioné mis deseos de supervisar personalmente las nuevas entregas de libros y los nuevos autores e historias, entre otros. Después de esa reunión general, hubo otra mini reunión con los editores en jefe y editores normales, en donde conocí y escuché las ideas que propusieron. Al notar que oscurecería pronto di por terminada la reunión y decidí salir a deambular por las calles londinenses.

Estaba solo, ya que le había pedido a Gilbert que necesitaba estar solo y reencontrarme con la ciudad que no veía hace tanto tiempo, él solo me sonrió y me dijo que me esperaría en la mansión.

Caminé y caminé, a pesar de que Londres había cambiado, seguía reconociendo las rutas y los lugares. Llegué a uno de los barrios más antiguos y caminé en dirección a la mansión en donde viviría, la cual estaba en dicho barrio. Me detuve un momento a admirar los charcos de agua en la acera, me gustaba deleitarme con cosas pequeñas y banales. Después de unos minutos sentí una sensación extraña, como si alguien me acechara, me volteé y pude observar a un hombre, alto, de cabello rubio ondulado, ojos celestes casi como el color del cielo y que parecían entretenidos mirándome. Lo miré durante un rato, sin decir nada, la mirada de ese hombre era profunda capaz de ver a través de mí. Me sonrojé, levemente, por la intensidad de su mirada. Me sobresalté al sentir como jalaban mi brazo y fruncí levemente el ceño al notar que era Scott. La mirada de Scott era una rara combinación entre enojo, estrés y cansancio. Pude anticipar que al llegar a "casa" me daría un sermón sobre los peligros de estar solo por las calles de Londres, siendo nosotros, personas de alto linaje social. Hice como si hubiera estado arrepentido y subí a mi habitación. Los recuerdos del pasado invadían mi mente, sin embargo lo último que vi antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo fueron esos ojos color cielo de ese hombre de cabellos rubios.

-"_Es una tontería…" –_Pensé y me entregué a mi merecido descanso.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. ¡Déjenme un review, sería de mucha ayuda!


End file.
